The Jealousy of Haruhi Suzumiya
by LodsOfEmone
Summary: This is a story that heavily focuses on Haruhi, Kyon, and Tsuruya. Please don't confuse this with a shipping fic, because the direction I plan on taking with Tsuruya is purely as a plot device. Romance is also a device to move plot.
1. Prologue

.

.

.  
"Has it really been 3 years already?"

This is the type of question I find myself asking whenever my time isn't taken away by any of Haruhi's shenanigans. As the heat dims down and the seasons start to change I start to really feel the effects of the changing seasons. Leaves are browning, sweaters are going back into the attire of the average Japanese citizen, and the days are becoming shorter and shorter. I feel like time has gone by quickly in high school even with Haruhi exhausting myself and the others each day. It still amazes me that I can ask such trite and meaningless questions like the one I am about to ask.

"How come time goes by so fast?"

Asking this to the person next to me seems a bit unnecessary for someone who seems to control time quite easily. I am of course talking about Asahina-san. This question must not cross her mind much or at all to a person like her. Time to her is something easily as erased and replaced like a function on a page of code. However actions like these can as easily break something that you want to fix or recreate.

"Time flies by when you're having fun, or at least when you're doing some kind of activity. Would you like some tea Kyon-kun?"

I accept the tea and give a smile to thank her hospitality. How ever I was surprised how articulately she answered my question. Perhaps it's because she knew the question would be asked and had prepared an answer in advanced, or maybe it's because Haruhi isn't here. Either way I didn't ask, because of Asahina-san's most repeated phrase, "It's Classified Information"

As I drank the tea I pushed thinking aside just to take in the aroma and the taste of it. Where she lacks in confidence skills she makes up in small home making skills. At the possibility of sounding sexist I had to say one thing.

"You'll make some man very happy one day with your tea Asahina-san."

While she was a time traveller she certainly wasn't easy at taking SOME past events. Her face went bright red in a matter of a few seconds and she attempted to avoid eye contact with me. I guess I was pressing my luck with her confidence once again.

She was able to regain her composition and after giving me gratitude for the compliment. I watched as she offered and poured each member of the SOS Brigade a cup of tea. Nagato Yuki the first one offered after myself simply looked up and nodded. Asahina-san poured the tea very well, or maybe it's just me once again awarding praise to trivial tasks. How ever it is needed for a girl to receive praise when that girl has a personality as delicate as fine silk. Again she offered another person some of her tea, that being Koizumi Itsuki. Doing as he does time after time he accepted the tea and gave thanks to the young girl. To imagine that this lady is seen as a mascot by our leader. Upon that thought the realization occurred to me that when ever I think about her she seems to pop up in my life. Alas this rule never changes!

The door flew open and I once again saw the cheery smile of Haruhi Suzumiya. The girl that has no shame, easily ignores the advice of others, and cannot accept no as an answer made an entrance that surprises each passive human being in the room. That mostly being Asahina-san. As she made her appearance everyone in the room looked up to her, the exception being Nagato who just simply turned the page in her book. Asahina-san on the other hand had a completely opposite reaction. She almost dropped the tea pot in her hand and had to struggle to prevent herself from falling apart. Unfortunately for her she cannot adapt to this environment as well as people like Koizumi can. He just greeted Haruhi with a smile while as for me, I remained with a blank face.

"We're having an action meeting right now!"

She slammed the door and for a brief second my eyes remained fixated on the closing of a door. If she had applied force to the door closer to the axis of rotation the noise would have been limited. How ever with her strength and her distance from the hinges of the door it created quite the commotion which the school has learned to adapt. At least to the point where they won't fuss over it near Haruhi.

"What is an action meeting and why are we having one? It sounds like you're just using a buzz word to me Haruhi."

She seemed unconcerned with my questions, but she still replied to them.

"Kyon this is no buzz word! This is an official phrase used by and for official organizations such as the SOS Brigade! To answer your second question, I was just getting to it. Last year wasn't exciting enough. I feel like this club needs to engage in more mysteries, events, and general things out of the norm. What makes us different from a football club or a cooking club if we don't go on a search for new things?"

I guess it never occurs to Haruhi that we for the most part don't play any sports or cook any food. How ever I guess I should and do understand what she means with these abstract analogies. I guess you can consider me copping out of an argument with our brigade leader, but after a while I guess I've learned to go with the flow.

"Our club is the manifestation of people like Isaac Newton, Archimedes, and Socrates. In other words we don't just sit around waiting to the answers we seek and the adventures we want. Instead we go out and look for them!"

She's comparing us to physicists, engineers, and philosophers. Now I don't understand where she's going with this.

"So, tonight I want each and every one of you to come up with a list of ideas on what we can do and should do! I want to see mysteries we should solve, tasks to be accomplished, and problems to be evaluated! You are all now dismissed!"

And like that it was over for the day. What I prepared to be a very long day turned out to be one of the shortest SOS Brigade meetings ever. It hasn't been but 5 minutes since she's entered the room and I could see her now leaving. As she opened the door and closed it from outside in the hall way a feeling of relief passed by me. I was free for one day, or at least as free as I could be with the homework that I have to do.

"Well Koizumi-san, Nagato-san, and Asahina-san I must leave now. To not take advantage of this moment would be insane for people like us who have little free time on our hands. I wish you all the best use of your free time. See you all tomorrow!"

I rushed out of my chair and out the door not even bothering to look at the faces of my fellow brigade members. Down the hall I went making sure not to run in fear of being held back by a teacher who has not yet left for the day. It all seems like a flash of my exit from the school. Hall way to hall way, down a flight of stairs, and changing my shoes to that accustomed for the outside. It seemed like it didn't even take me a split second to get myself out the front gate of the school and I was almost out of any one's grasp to prevent me from enjoying my free day. How ever this was not going to happen today.

"Kyon!"

I tried as much to ignore the voice.

"Hey Kyon!"

Okay it's a girl's voice, but that won't stop me from enjoying my day.

"Kyon I really need your help!"

Damn. My habit of helping everyone that needs me took over me. I turned around slowly my actions turning my thoughts of happiness into thoughts of regret. When I turned around I was presented with a girl with dark green hair that was but 50 centimeters from my face. Yes, my day alone will have to deal with company.

"I heard you were really great in English and I am failing so, I was hoping you could help me. Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Yep, a peaceful day isn't going to be today I am now in an unspoken contract with Tsuruya. I do not want to speak bad of her for she is pretty much an ambassador to our club and a wonderful host. So even if I say I regret helping her, then in this case I really don't. I could not tell that if she was mocking me or just being herself, but even if she was mocking me I wouldn't mind. My English is horrible and not even the use of hand gestures could help me communicate with a fluent English speaker.

"I was about to go home Tsuruya-san, but if you really need the help I guess can help you. So, where and when should we meet u-"

Before I could even complete my question I was dragged off by Tsuruya. I guess the time was now, but where I could not say. As she dragged me across the street I couldn't help seeing the looks we got from the other students leaving the school. Why she needed me now? I do not know. Why she couldn't wait until later? I do not know. Why she needed myself versus someone else? I do not know. All I know is that she needed me...

.

.

.  
I felt the prologue became too dialogue heavy towards the end. Review and give me tips to improve the writing of the story even if it is a small thing such as spelling or grammar. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 1

.

.

.  
We went down a few blocks before she finally let go of my collar. As I struggled to regain my composure, I noticed Tsuruya hail for a taxi. Before I could even ask her why she had to drag me I was told to get into the cab by Tsuruya. I did as she told me to do and went inside the cab hoping I could get an answer to my question that has not even been asked yet. As I saw the young girl get in the cab also and sit beside of me, I couldn't help but think what was so urgent about homework.

The taxi went off and we were now going to a destination I do not fully know yet. I decided that now was an appropriate time to ask some questions.

"What is so urgent about English that you needed to drag me by the collar, Tsuruya-san?"

She looked at me with that grin of hers. I call it a copy right grin, because nobody else will even dare to use it. Well she took a look at me and said:

"I'll explain everything to you once we get there~nyoro!"

Just after making that statement she started to laugh at me again. I was starting to think this was some kind of prank. Something Haruhi was up too for sure! She was always sick of my lame pranks, which turned out not to be pranks at all. I guess she has a funny prank to pull on me. I sometimes wonder what I did to be given such a responsibility as safe keeping the stable mentallity of someone who could remake the universe in a moment's notice.

As you could imagine we passed block after block, street after street, neighborhood after neighborhood. I started to recognize the route and I knew we were going to Tsuruya-san's home. Albeit you could hardly call this a home with how huge it was. I was shocked that I couldn't guess where we would do homework at home. Irony seemed to have hit me hard that day. I then remembered that my mother would probably wonder where I was, so I grabbed out my cell phone and started dialing the phone number to my home telephone. None the less I got my little sister on the phone.

"Hello who is it?"

She's usually unreliable in situations, but I was going to give her a task no one could mess up.

"It's me-"

I wasn't able to answer my statement before she yelled into the phone:

"KYON-KUN!"

I felt a headache rising and I was slightly agitated, but none the less I didn't change my tone.

"Yes. Well can you please tell mom that I will be at a friend's house doing homework?"

I could tell that I was soon going to be bombed with several different questions such as with whom and why. I prepared myself for them and to no surprise my sister started asking questions.

"With who, Kyon-kun?"

Her voice had a very questioning tone in it. More or less when answered results to teasing from my younger siste. How ever to get this over with I must answer the question.

"Tsuruya-san."

I felt like I was getting question marks at her end of the phone when there was a pause in our conversation.

"You know, the girl at the baseball game. She has really long green hair."

That was the only question I felt like I needed to answer, but as soon as I could say good bye my sister said something that even surprised me.

"Are you on one of those dates?"

I've learned to deal with the unexpected questions from my younger sibling and reacted to the question with not too much surprise. Of course it was not a date, but I still felt a bit embarrassed and blushed a bit.

"No it is not. Good bye."

Like that I ended the call and put my phone away. I noticed while sliding the phone into my pocket that Tsuruya was staring at me the whole time. Her gaze gave me a troubled look.

"What?"

I asked hoping that she would stop staring at me with that grin. It continued though...

"How is your sister?"

She asked this so nonchalantly that it almost made me feel offended that she was eavesdropping. But with how loud my sister can be on the phone, I guess it can't be avoided.

"She's doing fine. She hasn't changed a bit from when you last saw her."

I said this with a dread feeling in my stomach. Sometimes I wish she would mature a bit, but she isn't very old. It's understandable that she acts in such a manner on the phone and with such innocence as to ask such embarrassing questions. How ever I still want her to show even a bit of humility. Some how I feel like this won't change for a long time.

"'Are you one one of those dates?'"

As she quoted my sister she laughed in the taxi, and I couldn't prevent myself from sighing. This conversational topic is not one I'm comfortable with, so I decided to digress into something a bit more suitable for the environment we were in.

"So, how are you doing lately?"

And like that, her mouth opened and she started talking. She told me about her family, her servants, her friends, and herself. And before we, or should I say she knew it, we were at her home. As she got out of the taxi I followed her to the front of the car. She gave the man some yen and before we knew it, we were walking towards her house.

The traditional look gave me a sense of nostalgia from when I was here before. Such a large place to live in, yet each square meter of the mansion was of top quality. From it's garden to the living quarters, the place gave a nice glow in general. As I followed her inside the house I noticed the place seemed deserted. It could have been just because the place is so huge that the servents were in other areas of it, but I felt like she wanted us to be excluded from the outside world.

We switched foot wear to that for inside use and sat down next to a table. I couldn't help but notice to the fine design on the table. Fine carving on this wooden table took my attention away from Tsuruya-san for a split second and I almost missed her say:

"I'll go make us some tea."

She said this and then walked into a kitchen. I say a kitchen, because this place has multiple kitchens.

I went into my book-bag and grabbed an English grammar book. As I took it out I heard the rustling of some pots and water being poured into a tea kettle. By the time I had everything out, Tsuruya came back with two cups of tea. She offered one to me and I took it from her. As I thanked her I took a single sip of the tea expecting the worse, and I was surprised. This tea wasn't half bad. Hell it was pretty damn good. I am not usually a tea lover, but I could tell some very expensive tea leaves were used in the making of this tea.

"I guess I should tell you that what I said about me needing help with English was a lie. It's actually something very important."

She said this with such a serious tone. I felt a chill go up my spine and I was almost sickened to the point where I couldn't enjoy the tea I was currently drinking. I set the tea cup down and I felt the need to ask why the mood changed so quickly. This how ever would be answered in time.

"What is so important then?

Her mood still unchanged followed into what she was going to say next. Something I would never expect anyone to say.

"My family has reason to believe that someone is trying to kill Haruhi Suzumiya."

I couldn't believe it. Someone would want to KILL Haruhi Suzumiya? Could anyone even kill Haruhi Suzumiya? A million thoughts went through my head and I started breathing in an abnormal fashion. I guess you could say it was a panic attack, but I regained my composure and continued on.

"Are you serious? This has to be some kind of joke. Who would want to kill Haruhi?"

With that gaze she followed up on my question.

"As you know, my family has ties with Koizumi-san's organization. They've noticed people from a different organization tracking the SOS brigade. What we fear is that Haruhi might be targeted for an assasination or they might possibly be targeting you."

As she said this, I worried even more. I guess you could call me selfish for worrying more over my life over that of Haruhi's for that split second. But for a split moment I was very scared, how ever I would not show this.

"Koizumi's organization noticed that people were tracking activities of the students in the school. Mostly Haruhi's and yours was tracked though. Every time Koizumi's organization would take after them, they'd just disappear. Our family and the organization have made a decision that you must be taken into protective custody. And, by that I mean you need to temporarily stay here."

As she completed her sentence I couldn't help but feel a sense of worry over Haruhi. So I decided to speak up.

"What about Haruhi? Are we just going to leave her unprotected and keep me in the protection of your house? That's unacceptable!"

I almost yelled that last part, but I was in a state of panic at the time. Tsuruya's face did not change and the seriousness of the matter didn't change either.

"If we tried to remove Haruhi from her home, she'd get suspicious. Even if we make up excuses, we fear that she would find out about everything. That includes her powers. We still have men watching her house every second she is home though. So, she should be just as safe even if she is not in the safe haven of our estate."

I could still not escape that chilling feeling of her voice. For such a light hearted girl to become very serious in the matter of the digression to a single topic seems very unnerving. How ever I did not want to fight against this, because quite simply I didn't know what to say.

"Alright, but how are we going to explain this to my family? I mean to just temporarily move with a girl that I know seems a bit suspicious."

She gave me a thumbs up and that grin again. Had the mood finally switched? I felt a heaviness on my chest ease off and Tsuruya seemed much more friendly now.

"My family has handled everything. Your mother has given us approval and everything is in order. No need to move any of your things here. Everything you need will be supplied~nyoro."

And just like that, the seriousness was over. Her last statement was said in laughter and I couldn't help but for a second forget the seriousness of the situation I was in.

"Come on! I'll show you the guest room and everything! It's like megassa small, but I think it'll manage for now!"

She dragged me with an invisible leash around the estate to the living quarters. As we finally got to the guest room all I could say that it was not small at all. I entered the room and turned the lights on. The place was huge to say the least. It could probably match with the square meter size of my family's home. This much space all to myself is unknown seeing as my room wasn't very large at all. As I stood there appreciating what I was given, I heard Tsuruya say:

"Come on though! I know you really need help with your English grammar!"

Like that I was wisked away from my day dream and into the life of a Tsuruya. We did some homework, walked around the estate as she acted like my personal tour guide. Even putting on an act which was quite amusing. We had dinner, but unfortunately her parents were not home today. She said they had to do some work in Austria. This was not unusual I suppose for a family as wealthy as hers. So, as I enjoyed a fine dinner and a conversation with Tsuruya-san, I retired to the guest room. All in all I could say that today was a very nice day, but one thing still lingered in my mind.

"Someone wants to kill Haruhi..."

.

.

That's it. So here's the deal. I could do these small chapters 3-7 times a week, or I could do longer entries once a week. Reviews and suggestions would be nice!

Sorry about the error in the story. I accidentally pasted the story two times in my editor.


	3. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

In my sleep I shifted side to side worrying about falling off my bed. I guess my body doesn't like changing it's habits, and I ended up taking up very little of the actual bed space. Switching to a new bed often brings about dreams, and I sure had a few. One of an adventurous type, another being a boring one of me just watching a Baseball game, but the last one... the last one was something I wouldn't tell a soul. All I remember was a scene of lust and moans from a beautiful girl. It was certainly a feeling that made me feel dirty, but there was a question on my mind. Who was the girl? She wasn't just a faceless person, because I recognized the voice. I just couldn't pinpoint it to a specific person. I guess matters like this are best left undisturbed.

I woke up, not to that of an alarm clock, but of a knock. As I opened my eyes I could hear a banging sound go against the door of the room. The house itself might be very traditional, but it's adopted many western inventions. I tried my best to ignore the pestering sound, but as my mind woke up I realized I was a guest of the house and it would have been rude not to respond. So, as I rose from the bed I said:

"Yes? Who is it?"

I started to become more and more aware of the environment. I noticed the large cabinet to my right, it was a sight of pure beauty. It's elegant carvings of the history of Japan. I could see carvings that depict pictures of multiple periods of time. The Kamakura period, Sengoku period, all the way up to Modern Japan you could see some kind of history engraved into it's wooden frame. To my right laid a dresser of excellent craftsmanship with a mirror above it. Overall it was bigger than any piece of furniture in my house and probably better made overall than any piece in my living quarters at home. How ever by doing this I almost missed the response to my question. I heard a voice say this.

"It's Tsuruya! Now get up, we don't have all day Kyon-kun!"

Her voice rang through the room and gave off a nice echo. It brought a nice sensation to my ears. It might have been the room, her voice, or the fact that I didn't have to wake up to an alarm clock. How ever all I knew was that I was being pampered and I was going to enjoy every moment of it.

"I'm coming Tsuruya. Just give me a moment to get dressed."

As I fumbled out of bed and went for the dresser, I was surprised to be greeted with my usual clothing. It gave the room a sense of like I was home, a much better furnished home albeit. As I starting changing into the school uniform I heard Tsuruya speak again.

"Do you need help Kyon-kun?"

I heard say this with that laughter of hers. To say the least I was embarrassed enough to show a blush, she would not and could not see it though.

"No thanks. I'll be quick."

I said this in a rushed tone which probably gave Tsuruya ammunition for teasing me and I do wish I could have said it in a more **professional** tone.

"What ever you say~nyoro!"

As she said this she walked away from my room and I was left to prepare myself. It took me 3 minutes to get dressed and another 2 to finish my daily personal hygienic practices. Even the bathroom was better than my home's bathroom. It had a full bath and shower with a sink, and granite flooring. I certainly envy anyone that can live in an environment like this one. As I walked out of the so called half bathroom I opened the door to the hallway. Even the hallways were well decorated in the Tsuruya estate. Paintings filled the walls along with many hallway furnishing pieces. How ever as I passed a clock in the hallway I noticed that I did not have time to take in the beauty of the surroundings and I had to hurry up.

I walked into the dining room and noticed Tsuruya was waiting for me. I notice that she waved to me to come sit by her, and I could tell which seat to sit in because the seat had a huge meal in front of it. As I sat down I couldn't help but notice the size of the meal. It certainly wasn't rice and a piece of toast. It had meat, fish, eggs, and some other food items I couldn't even name. The aroma of the meal made me realize how hungry I was, or I thought I was in this case. I quickly said thanks for the food and started eating. I forgot all about Tsuruya for the beginning of the meal until I heard one thing.

"Kyon-kun you sure can shovel down some food! You could become a champion food competitor at the pace you're eating. I can eat faster though!"

As I looked over to the right I noticed Tsuruya eating, no doesn't describe it, consuming her meal. How a girl like her could eat like that and keep a figure I don't know, but she did it anyways. The motion of my body stopped as she consumed a good 700 calories worth of food within a minute. I think it was a minute, but I couldn't keep up track of time being so focused on her. After her plate was empty she got out of her chair and started pulling mine out.

"We're going to be late, so let's get a move on!"

She took hold of my book bag and me with it. Dining room to hallway, hallway to living room, living room to garden, garden to the gate of her estate. It all seemed like a flash to me and as I was rushed off to a bus stop I only had one thought on my mind. I didn't even get to try the sausage.

As we waited for the bus to arrive I decided to start small talk with her.

"So who knows about the assassination attempts and who can I talk to it about?"

It certainly wasn't the run of the mill question, and it might have been inappropriate to talk about while waiting for the bus, but these were questions I needed to ask.

"The heads of Koizumi – san's organization, my mother and father, you, and myself. That's all who knows it and those are the only people you should talk to about this. If this were to get out that we know about it, then the assassins might plan to attack when we're not prepared. So, try to keep it a secret from everyone. Even the SOS brigade members need to remain in the dark."

As she said this the depressing mood came about and I could tell it made us both feel uncomfortable about the situation. I guess it's better to try and avoid the situation. My plans have changed though, I have no reason to mouth off Koizumi now seeing as he didn't know about it. It's going to be very difficult to keep a secret about Haruhi's well-being from the SOS brigade members though. I decided to digress to a friendlier topic.

"You're pretty much an ambassador of the SOS Brigade, so how come you don't just join us? I mean everybody enjoys your company and you have that magic ability to keep Haruhi's interest."

She looked up to the sky and for a solid 30 seconds just stared into the clouds. I don't know if this is how she thinks on hard questions, but she looked deep in thought. When I was about to ask her if she was okay, she responded.

"My family ends up taking up too much of my time and it's spontaneous when they need me. One week I might be in Sweden and another I might have nothing to do. With poor attendance for SOS Brigade meetings I think Haruhi-nyan would be quite mad. Why do you ask? Does Kyon-kun want me to join?"

She step toward my face and by the end of her answer and her question she was but an inch from my nose. The situation was getting a bit too awkward for me and I started to notice a noise coming from down the road.

"The bus is almost here Tsuruya. We should get ready to get on board."

And, with that I backed away and regained composure. This girl is certainly as brave as Haruhi, but luckily not as stubborn. So, the bus arrived and we both went inside the public transport.

There isn't much that went on in the ride to the school, we were mostly quiet except for the occasional remark by Tsuruya. It was either about the scenery or someone on the bus, and I tried to ignore any remarks that might have offended anyone on the bus.

Once we arrived at our destination which was 3 blocks away from the school, we got out of the vehicle and heard the bus drive off. We walked to the school's gate and I saw Taniguchi and Kunikida standing around the school gate. Usually they'd be in the class room or wondering the halls by now, but not today.

"Yo Kyon what took you so long to get to school?"

I heard him say this as he and Kunikida were walking to Tsuruya and I. As I was about to answer the question Kunikida spoke up .

"How come you are walking to school with Tsuruya today? Don't you live in the opposite direction from the school that she does?"

His question was of that of nonjudgmental descent, however I could not say the same for Taniguchi.

"What have you been doing with Tsuruya behind our backs Kyon? Anything that would make me envy you?"

Taniguchi's question annoyed me like they usually do and I didn't feel like amusing him. How ever I didn't know how to answer the question. I just couldn't say that I was under protective custody. This however was not a question I would not have to answer today.

"Kyon-kun is a guest at my home. You see Kyon-kun's room is being redone and I invited him to stay at my parent's estate until the work is finished."

The lie certainly couldn't hold up if Taniguchi pushed into it, but she said it so well that no one would believe that she was lying.

"Yeah yeah, what ever. That's boring. Well Kyon if anything **interesting** happens please let me be the first to know."

Any idiot could tell what he meant by that, but I decided not to press on the subject as he and Kunikida walked away.

"Well that was quick thinking Tsuruya? I had no idea what to say. I guess we better keep that story for who ever asks us, right?"

I asked this hoping to get a confirmation on it, and I did.

"Yes Kyon-kun, it would be bad if they thought we were doing perverted things!"

She said this while shaking her head up and down. She's definitely not ignorant of the hints Taniguchi gave off. This conversation ended and we continued into the school grounds. Soon we departed and I was in my classroom. As I sat down I heard Haruhi whisper something to me from behind.

"You better have some great ideas Kyon..."

I forgot all about the brainstorming of ideas for the SOS Brigade and I knew the wrath of Haruhi Suzumiya was much worse than any grade that I could get on any paper. So, I ended up focusing more on brainstorming than studying.

After my last class was over I packed up and started walking towards the SOS Brigade room. As I approached the door to our club room I turned the knob and started opening the door knowing my afternoon of normality had passed and that I was going to be thrown back into the shenanigans of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Once the door was opened I took a quick look in the room. I glanced at Koizumi, Nagato, Asahina-san, and Tsuruya. I wondered why Tsuruya was here, could it be a possible favor of Haruhi or could it be something else. As I walked into the room I started my greetings.

"Hello Koizumi, Nagato, Asahina-san, Tsuruya. How come you're here Tsuruya?"

Tsuruya's face lit up and she started to respond to my question.

"I wanted to help Haruhi-nyan with her mystery search~nyoro."

I could tell that was a lie for the SOS Brigade, so I would have to ask her about it later. I walked over to a chair adjacent to the SOS Brigade computer and sat in it. I glanced over at Koizumi's false smile, Nagato's blank face, Asahina-san's nervous posture, and Tsuruya's cheerful disposition. The room and the people in it became so much more detailed with the silence, but that was going to change.

"So what kind of ideas have you thought about Kyon-kun?"

The silence was broken by Tsuruya's question. I however could not answer the question, because I had no ideas. What ever I thought of I knew Haruhi would dismiss or just not pay attention. I answered the question in the most bold manner I could answer a question.

"I have no ideas at all."

I said it with such a straight face that could make me pop up smile. Tsuruya didn't just pop a smile though, she popped a mountain full of laughter.

"Kyon-kun you're not supposed to answer like that! It's killing me!" 

As she laughed the keyword "killing" reminded me of what Tsuruya told me yesterday. It twisted my stomach into a knot, but my outward appearance did not change. Tsuruya kept laughing even after the door opened. Yes, Haruhi was now here.

"Hello everyone!"

With her eyes closed she gave a huge smile for the SOS Brigade which only meant one thing. She was going to have fun and pile most of the responsibilities on the members of the SOS Brigade.

"What are you doing here Tsuruya? And how come you're laughing?"

Tsuruya still continued laughing and it took her a solid minute to calm down enough to answer both of Haruhi's questions.

"Well Haruhi-nyan, I wanted to join your search for excitement, so I came by your club room. I hope I didn't intrude."

Haruhi's smile relaxed and she responded to Tsuruya's answer.

"Well it's okay this time, but next time ask me before you come to one of our meetings. Our club meetings are confidential and if information from our meetings were to leak out it would be horrible!"

What information is she talking about? Nothing in here is ever secret enough to cause harm if it got out. I guess she just wants to use her authority, because she does like her position as leader of the SOS Brigade.

Haruhi stood up in front of the white board and looked at all of us.

"Okay, so who wants to be first? How about you Kyon?"

Crap. I have no idea what to say to her. I can't tell her I have nothing and I can't just stay silent. My mind within a second was able to make up something and I opened my mouth to say:

"Well I have this idea about going to the-"

I was about to complete my sentence, but Haruhi had something else in mind.

"That's boring. Let's move on to Koizumi! What do you have?"

And like that I was let off the hook. It upsets me that I wasted today brainstorming ideas just so Haruhi could ignore them, albeit I had no ideas to bring to the table in reality.

"There is an abandoned mine an hour from here on foot. We could check it out."

Bad idea, bad idea. That's all that rang through my ear as he said that. I saw a flash of me being crushed by falling rock. This is the kind of thing that could turn bad quick. Please Haruhi, just turn that idea down.

"That's a great idea Koizumi! We will go tomorrow. Everyone bring what ever you need and meet here right after class. Dismissed!"

And like that she was out the door and going home. I guess my prior intuition was wrong, because I was going to have two afternoons without Haruhi. This is a blessing to me, so I wasn't going to complain.

Everyone packed up and started leaving. I heard Asahina-san give her farewells as she ran off, Nagato left us with no real departure saying and as I was walking with Tsuruya back to her home I heard Koizumi ask me something.

"How come you're going that way? Don't you live in the opposite direction Kyon?"

I didn't like lying to Koizumi and I think Koizumi could see straight through me. I felt like our secret was going to crumble apart any second now. However I was not required to answer this question.

"Kyon-kun is living with me for the time being! His room is being redone, so he's going to live with me until it's finished."

If that girl had a talent, it was lying. She could probably lie on a lie detector and the machine wouldn't be able to tell a difference.

"You could have asked me Kyon, I would have had a spare room for you. But, I guess you already have arrangements so I'll see you later. Just make sure Haruhi doesn't get any funny ideas. Okay?"

I nodded in response to his question and he was off to his home. The ride to Tsuruya's home wasn't that of any importance. She called for a taxi and the driver drove us to her house. He was a very talkative man, but his conversational topic was interesting. Apparently he knows 10 different languages of which he spoke to us. I was only able to pick up Japanese and English, but apparently he knew French, Spanish, Arabic, Mandarin Chinese, Hebrew, Hindu, and Portuguese. This man wasn't just bilingual, he was multilingual. We soon arrived at the gates to her house and we got out. As she paid the driver I remembered how privileged I was to be a guest in this home, and I was certainly thankful for that.

As we entered the estate, servants were offering to carry our coats and bags of which I gave to them once I changed into indoor appropriate footwear. As I walked inside I sat down on a couch that was in the back of the room. Maybe it was the strain of carrying books or the strain of carrying things for Haruhi over the years, but my back was in pain. All I wanted to do was lay down on my stomach and snooze off the rest of the day. I was a guest at her house though and I was treating it a bit too much like home. So, as I was getting up I felt a weight on my legs. It was as if someone was sitting on me.

"Kyon-kun do you have a tired back? You know my father always said I could be a chiropractor and I had the hands for it. How about a massage?"

It could have been a combination of things, but what I said is something I wouldn't have normally said.

"Sure. I'd love one, Tsuruya."

At first I tried to resist noticing my inappropriate answer to the question, but her father was no liar. She really could be a chiropractor. Her hands went on my shoulder blades, against my ribs, and a few inches above my ass cheeks. It was truly a pleasure, and my feelings of regret turned to feelings of relief. I started to drift off into dreamland only once or twice hearing Tsuruya ask if I'd want to take my shirt off. I at least had the courtesy to answer no both times, how ever I couldn't help but fall into the best sleep of my life.

.

.

.

.

.

Well that's it for this chapter. I ultimately decided to keep chapters short for about only 5 or so pages long. I don't like making them too long because revision gets tedious if a chapter is more than 5 pages long. Again please spot out any errors I can change, and please give positive or negative reviews.


End file.
